Dark Princess
by Rosie hater
Summary: In the midst of revealing the latest tarot deck to the Black Magic Club, Nekozawa is interrupted by a gothic beauty. Unable to stay away from her he follows her to the host club where everything is revealed... much to his horror.
1. The Unexpected

Dark Princess

Ch.1 –The Unexpected

"And now, my fellow collegues, it is my great pleasure to present the new tarot deck!" Nekozawa stands at the front of the room in his usual dark cloak holding up the esteemed cards. The applause stops adruptly at the sound of the door creaking open. Everyone turns to stare at the person responsible for interrupting their meeting, to find a girl. But this wasn't one they were used to seeing. She wasn't dressed in the yellowed dress school uniform, but in a knee-length black dress with the skirt poofed out, ribbon designs on the top and long sleeves with bell cuffs. She wore black leggings and boots, a collar around her neck and small gloves on her hands. Her hair was long and black with a few natural waves and her deep brown eyes reguarded them with slight curiousity.

"…um… excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt but…" Her soft voice cut through the air and several guys in the club nearly fell over at the sound. "…I'm looking for the Host Club?" Silence. "Oh! Is that the new English tarot deck?" No one noticed when she migrated over to Nekozawa as they witnessed her slowly pulling the deck out of the stunned boy's hands. "It really is pretty, mine doesn't come in until next week. Here." She returned the cards to the still silent boy. "Well I guess I'm off then cause this is certainly not the Host Club. Bye." She waved and then as quick as she had entered the room, she was gone.

"Nekozawa-sempai?" Everyone turned to the club leader to find him missing.

"Wait! Please stop!" Nekozawa chased the dark-haired girl. "WAIT!"

The girl came to a stop from her slow run and turned to face the teen. "Why are you chasing me?" She asked.

"Who are you?" He panted slightly from the run.

"…You're not going to stalk me are you? I don't play very nice when it comes to such things…"

"At least give me your name so that I may find you at a more convenient time."

"You will not find me if my brother hides me."

"Then find me. I am Prince Nekozawa." Before she could say anything he ran off, returning to the Black Magic Club. The girl continues running through the hallways until she reaches the 3rd music room.

"Welcome!" The host club greets her from the main couch with rose petals falling everywhere.

"Pretty."

"why thank you, but a prince such as myself would prefer to be called handsome. Which host would you like to designate today? We have Honey-sempai the shota-lolita, Mori-sempai the quiet type, the little devil twins Hikaru and Karu, Kyoya-sempai the cool type, Haruhi the natural or… would you like to try me, Tamaki the prince?" He posed dramatically. Within the next instant Tamaki is on the floor barely conscious.

"I am Kagome the somewhat violent. I'm here for Kyoya."

Everyone stared at her as Kyoya slowly walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, something no one expected. "It has been too long."

"So you have missed me. I never thought you'd join a Host Club."

"Its not so bad."

"Then you must be gaining something, you've always been a strategist. Have you any info on a boy named Nekozawa?"

"why?" Everyone is shocked again as Kyoya displays possessiveness of this girl.

"I ran into him on my way to find you and he chased after me. I was wondering if he was interesting or not."

"He's afraid of the sun and walks around with a cat puppet. You do not need him. He is not worthy. I do not approve."

"I'm not looking to date him Oniisan. I don't even know him."

"Yet." Kyoya sighs. "You don't know him yet. But once you're curious… which you are… I just one you to be carefull Oneesan."

"WAIT!" Tamaki's voice echoes through the room. "YOU HAVE A SISTER!"

"Everyone, this is Kagome… my twin."


	2. Introductions

_**Ch.2**__ – Introductions_

"TWIN!" The entire host club echoes.

"Yes. We are twins." Kyoya sighs. "We are obviously very different –"

"How come I never knew you had a twin Kyoya?" Tamaki yells while tears stream down his face. "I thought we were friends!"

"He never told you because I did not want you to bother me." Kagome answers flatly, turning everyone's attention to her. "I've been traveling. But everything is finished now and I wanted to see my brother." She turns to Kyoya with watery eyes. "File?"

"Kagome…"

"Pwease?" Her bottom lip puffs out a little, making an adorable face.

"Fine…" Kyoya sighs. "Here." He hands her a small black book. "Are you going to stay for club time or are you going home?"

"Well of course I'm going to observe you in your natural habitat Onii-san!" She smirks. "Who better to evaluate your womanizing abilities then me?"

"What about me?" Tamaki whines.

"You're better off battling with Haruhi's affections. Everyone else who gets heart-bubbles from you are just shallow." Tamaki moves to curl up in a dark corner.

"W-what do you mean my affections?" Haruhi asks hesitantly.

"You're a girl. He likes you. You like him." Kagome states as if this was normal.

"…um…. How –"

"You're hiding yourself, I've done it before. He keeps side-glancing at you like he's doing at this exact moment." She whirls on Tamaki who turns his head and hides his face in embarrassment. "He follows you around like a lost puppy. He's never actually felt real love so he's unsure of how to approach you or how to act, coming off as an idiot and someone who oversteps their friend-boundaries. He likes to refer to himself as a father figure in order to attempt to be the more dominant one when he's just better off letting you lead as you are very capable of doing so with a level head. He attempts these little actions of 'protection' which only ever serve to make things worse. He makes everything painstakingly obvious and therefore receives much criticism and small disciplinary reactions."

"… Are you sure you've never been here before?"

"I have never been to this school until now. And there is nothing you can possibly hide from me. I have had way more experience in dealing with an array of different things and if you know what to look for its very easy to read a person."

"Wow Kyoya your sister is smart!" Honey claps his hands. "Do you like cake?"

"I love cake!" Kagome smiles while picking the small boy up, to everyone's astonishment. "You're so cute Honey-san I could just hug the stuffing out of you!"

"I like you Kagome!" Honey uses his childish ways for attention. "You can come eat cake with me and Usa-chan!"

"A bunny! Aw! What a cute shota!" Kagome pulls Honey to a couch while hugging him.

"Kagome…" Kyoya pushes his glasses up as he silently glares at his sister from behind his frames. "You can't keep him."


	3. Invoked Duel

_**Ch.3**__ –Invoked Duel_

Nekozawa cracks open the door to the host club, knowing full well that it was a bad idea to follow the strange girl into this particular room. But he couldn't help himself, he was just so curious. He was a prince without a partner and she'd be the perfect dark princess. "Kagome… you can't keep him." He heard Kyoya sigh. So of course Nekozawa peeked into the room at the time Kagome had Honey on the couch in a _very_ close embrace, the child-boy loving every minute of it if the smirk on his face was anything to go by. He guessed this was because not many people would brave touching the temperamental kid. Something inside him seemed unsettled by the child's use of Kagome's nearness. And something didn't like the thought of Kagome being so close to the childlike student. But he knew why. Everything became clear the moment he saw her enter his dark magic club room. He felt emotions he never thought he'd experience the moment her small hands touched his when she inspected his new tarot deck. He'd be damned, literally, if that cake-eater took his dark princess.

"What do you mean I can't keep him?" Kagome turned on Kyoya with a hurt look. "He's almost as cute as Shippo."

"He's not a child like you think he is…"

Kagome took this minute to really look at Honey. "You little trickster, you're actually a student! You're just as small as Shippo was! Well… then again… Shippo-chan was a very advanced child…." Kagome sighed as she place Honey on the floor, much to the boy's disappointment. "Well since that amusement is now gone… Nekozawa-san, you shouldn't be afraid to come in here." Everyone turns to find the dark prince indeed watching them through a crack in the door.

"…How did you know I was here?" Nekozawa is forced into the room when the twins rip the door-shield away.

"Don't think just because I'm Kyoya female twin that he got everything. We're pretty even, although we do have different specializations."

"Ah, so you came to see Ootori-san then. That explains why you were looking for the host club when you walked into my club room." The cat-lover hides his thoughts on this.

"So that's how you met Nekozawa." Kyoya pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And you walked in there when you should've known from the doorway that I wasn't in there."

"I couldn't help myself… he was showing the new English deck and I just had to touch it." Kagome looks at the floor with a light blush making its way across her cheeks.

"Kami help me…" Kyoya sighed, shaking his head. "No. no, no, no, NO. Absolutely not. You are not to go in that room again."

"I see no reason why dear Kagome-san can't make that decision on her own." Nekozawa steps in, pushing to see what kind of relationship the two had. "I'd be happy to share my new tarot deck along with my whole collection if she's that interested… in the cards."

"You are insinuating that she wants to spend time anywhere near you. She has simply been kind to you today. She has many faces, believe me. And you wouldn't survive her." Kyoya snapped, surprising the host club yet again as he displayed emotions they weren't sure he had.

"I'm sure she'll let me know if she wants to give me a chance. I'm not offering myself to you."

"I know what you are and I know where you live. I know all about your background and shenanigans. There is nowhere to run and nowhere to hide where I won't be able to reach you. If you try anything I don't approve of I will hunt you down. And there will be no cat puppet to hide behind."

"Cat?" Kagome pipes up. "Puppet? Where?"

"That's not important Kagome –"

"Beelzebub is a great companion should you need his wisdom." Nekozawa butts in, producing his cat puppet for Kagome's inspection, letting it slip gingerly into her awaiting hands. "I will gift him to you if you would care for him."


	4. Gifts of Affection

_**Here's to you anglegirl25, 8 pages worth of an update chapter. I hope you all like it. –Rosie hater**_

_**Ch.4 **__–Gifts of Affection_

"… You named him Beelz? Why?" Kagome asks curiously, her hand slowly wavering towards the outstretched puppet.

"Kagome!" Kyoya grabs her wandering hand. "Don't touch that, you don't know where it's been!"

"I could show you all the places he's been?" Nekozawa's expression cracks into a cheshire cat grin.

"Oh no you don't! Kagome will go nowhere with you." Kyoya snaps. "Kagome, you should've waited until I returned home instead of coming here. Now everything is out of order."

"Well gee soo sorry!" Kagome snaps at her brother. "But I've haven't been home most of my life and damn it I couldn't wait to see you! It's not my fault you regulate your time with friends! And I can handle Nekozawa-san by myself! Don't start being overprotective now when you haven't been around me for half of our lives!" Kagome storms out.

Everyone leaves Kyoya alone for the rest of the school day and Nekozawa returns to his magic club to plan for the future.

**- This - Is - A - Line - Of - Movement -**

The next day was a shocker to the host club members as they notice Kagome present at school and Kyoya, looking like he was carved out of stone. "Did you come to see me Kagome?" Honey is the first one to approach her.

"No lolli, I'm not into that kind of thing, even if you are a cute shota. I came to observe my brother and to explore this school." Kagome smiled warmly as she patted the childlike boy on the head.

So throughout the day everyone watched Kyoya rigidly conduct his class work under the watchful eye of his sister. The only issue occurred during actual host club hours as their customers weren't sure if venturing into close proximity with Kagome, who was once again dressed in black only this time in a short skirt, cropped top and jacket instead of a dress; her knee-high buckled boots, black gloves and sideways mini-top hat still in place; was a safe idea. So Kyoya found himself lacking in waiting customers, as Kagome kept herself within 5 feet of him.

Nekozawa had watched her throughout the day, her smiled was filled with light that for once didn't burn him. Her small hands were delicate, her small feet hidden by intimidating boots, her long hair pulled back by a ribbon attached to a cute little hat that sat sideways atop her small frame. Her clothing fit her perfectly, accentuating her feminine curves just as the dress had. There was no makeup on her face, but she didn't need it, she had a natural beauty that he was drawn to. Her aura was pure, yet she seemed to hold so much knowledge on dark magic that he couldn't help but let his curiosity grow more. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown that seemed to look into your very soul and he craved her attention. The night before he had asked a servant to find more about her, and he was shocked at when he found. She was not only an Ootori, but also Kyoya's twin sister. She had left the area at an early age, traveling around the world to learn a more broad range of things instead of staying home like her brother to focus on medical things. He wanted to get to know her better, so he asked his servant to find things that she liked in order to gain her affections. He had seen the way her eyes lit up when she touched the new deck he had shown to his club, but he wanted something more personal. He had planned it all. There was something in her desk, her locker and something waiting for her when she got home, after all, good things come in 3s. He completed the task of putting everything in their proper place while she was busy at the host club. All he had to do was wait and see if she liked what he had picked.

Kagome, the unsuspecting victim of dark affections, walked briskly into the room, the host club had been such a joke. She hated the idea of her brother being in such a ridiculous club. Why he ever joined and agreed to help Tamaki, she'd never understand. And nor did she want to. Using people's misplaced affections for gain, the thought turned her stomach. But that's probably because that's exactly what Inuyasha had done. He had used her affections to get her to work more diligently on obtaining all of the jewel shards. His real affections had been for Kikyo, not for her. Kouga had sprayed her with affection while secretly having feelings for Ayame. Miroku had perverted affection for her in the beginning but turned to Sango. Narkau only wanted her so he could use her powers for horrible things. Sesshomaru had offered her a place of power beside him but there wouldn't really be any love in it so she had politely turned him down. There had been no one for her there, so she had left. She sighed as she reigned in her floating thoughts, reaching into her desk for a book to read during class. It wasn't like the teachers actually cared what you did after all and she had learned all of this already. But there was something in her way, something there that shouldn't be; something keeping her from her book. So she grabbed the unknown object and pulled it out to find a small black box with white ribbon and a note card. She pulled the note card off to read it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_ Please accept this gift as a token of my affection._

_ Your Secret Admirer_

"Secret Admirer… really? Guess I'll have to make up a name for you then. How about… neko-san? I figure since you think you're going to be able to hide like a cat, and you're also going to wish you had 9 lives." She gingerly opens the box to find a black velvet choker necklace with a blood red heart dangling on a small silver chain in the center. "Aw… it's actually really pretty… and soft…" Kagome smiles to herself as she lets her fingers run over it. "You better not disappoint my curiosity neko-san"

Nekozawa couldn't help his feeling of accomplishment even though this was only the first on the three gifts she would receive. His first gift was definitely accepted if her delicate handling of it was any indication to go by. To his disappointment she didn't put it on, but she did slip it into her pocket instead of shoving it back into her desk. It was time to wait for his next opportunity.

Kagome sighed as class bored her out of her mind. She had finished her book and practically ran out of the classroom. That was the last one of the day and she could only thank Kami it was over. She rushed to her locker to grab the rest of her things; she couldn't believe she actually prepared to be in school today. She quickly ripped open her locker, fully intent on stuffing everything into her bag and leaving as soon as possible; but something stopped her. Once again, there was something there that shouldn't be there. Someone had installed a small shelf inside her locker and laying on it was a deep red rose, with a small note attached. She gently pulled the note off to read its contents.

_Dear Kagome,_

_It is with deep feelings that I send you this single red rose. I hope that you will accept this as a second token of my affections for you._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"You again neko-san?" Kagome shook her head, but couldn't stop the almost unnoticeable upturn of her lips. "First you know my desk and then you know my locker… one would think that you are stalking me."

Nekozawa nearly gave himself away as he silently cheered for himself from behind a nearby door. He had definitely noticed her hidden smile. He watched her carefully lift the rose and delicately sniff its beautiful fragrance. She had accepted his second gift. Now it was only a matter of time to see if she would accept his third gift.

Kagome was about to leave the gates when her brother waved to her from a parked black limo nearby. She walked over and talked to him for a short while before he drove off and she turned to walk in the direction the limo had left in. Nekozawa say this as an opportunity and purposely put himself in her way at the last second. She started to tumble backwards but he caught her and put her back on her feet, smiling his best. "Ah, I'm so sorry Kagome-san. That was all my fault."

"Oh no, Nekozawa-san, I should've been paying better attention to my surroundings. I'm sorry I walked into you."

"Please, let me give you a ride home as an apology."

"That's alright. I'd like to walk home."

"Kagome-san, nobody who goes here ever walks home…"

"I know, but I'm not like everyone here now am I? I refused to wear that tacky school uniform and now I'm refusing to just be driven home. It's a nice day outside and after being smothered in that loud building you call a school, I'd like to enjoy it."

"… Well then, may I walk you home?"

"You don't have to Nekozawa-san; I can take care of myself."

"Please, a lady should always have an escort. You never know what might happen, and I'd like to spend this free time with you, if you don't mind."

"Ok." Kagome smiles at him, earning a smile in turn as he waves his driver off and offers her his arm. She gently gives him her hand and they begin their stroll down the road. "Is there anything in particular you want to talk about Nekozawa –san?"

"Well… I was wondering why I've never seen you before?"

"I left the country when I was little to travel. I learned more that way, and at a quicker pace."

"Why did you decide to suddenly come back?"

"I was no longer needed where I was… the love I thought I had… I had no one in the end… I was all alone…" She trailed off and Nekozawa watched as her eyes glazed over. "None of them could give me the only thing I wanted… "

"I could do a tarot or palm reading for you?" Nekozawa offers. "Perhaps you will find your future to be different."

"I never did a tarot reading for myself… I think I'd be disappointed when the cards tell me I'm destined to carry everything alone." Kagome shakes her head sadly.

"Would you be willing to let me try? Perhaps you'll find something you weren't expecting. You can't say you were never curious at some point."

"Yeah… but what if it's not what I want?"

"If you concentrate on the cards they'll help guide you along the path you seek."

"Are you a walking book of tarot wisdom or something?" She glances over at him.

"It is a hobby of mine." Nekozawa looks over at her and smiles. "We're at least friends aren't we?"

"Kyoya would say we were _maybe_ acquaintances."

"But what do you think? Could we at least turn acquaintance to friendship?" Nekozawa shook his head. It wasn't what he really wanted but at least it was a step in the right direction.

"Alright then. Prove to me that the cards don't hate me and I'll consider it."

"Done." They shake hands, Nekozawa hesitant to let her go. He pulls out his tarot deck out of a pocket and gestures to a shady spot under a tree in the park they happen to be passing. So she follows him to sit in the grass. She shuffles the cards while looking around the park, people-watching. Nekozawa gently grazes his fingertips along her hands as she hands him the shuffled deck. He watches her as he begins to set out the cards very carefully one by one. "Hm… High Priestess, Empress, Hierophant, Lovers, Chariot, Temperance… very interesting." Nekozawa muses as he continues. "Ace of Cups, Two of Cups, Six of Cups, Queen of Pentacles, Nine of Wands… I must say, Kagome-san, this isn't a bad hand." "… That's pretty accurate actually… well, except the love part. I don't have that." "But this is for the future, not the past. You never know who you might find Kagome-san." "Is that foreshadowing Nekozawa-san?" Kagome narrows her eyes at him but he flings up his hands in mock surrender. "You've caught me Kagome-san, I do like you." "Well I have gotten some attention recently from 'a secret admirer'." She sighs. "They actually tagged their gift that way… well, two gifts. It's like we're back in middle school. I'd rather this person just tag their name." "Perhaps they are unsure how to approach you? You are very different than anything I've ever encountered. Maybe they think if they tell you their name too soon you'll throw their gifts back in their face." "… I suppose those are good reasons… but I'm not the kind of person who would actually throw a gift back in their face. But I don't know if I like them because I don't know who they are. What if I love their gifts but they turn out to be a creeper?" "Perhaps they won't be what you expect. Do you really love their gifts?" "I got this beautiful necklace made with black velvet… it's just so soft I couldn't help but like it." Kagome turns her attention to the ground, apparently finding the grass incredibly interesting. "I'm curious how they knew where my desk was; and my locker, where they somehow installed a small shelf. Instead of several different flowers or even a dozen of one kind littered everywhere they left me a single red rose. It wasn't flashy, it wasn't overdone; it was simple and sweet. Although because they were able to find these places in only one day I'm starting to think they're stalking me." "Perhaps they wanted everything to be on a more personal level, to let you know that they're not playing around, that they're truly serious about their feelings for you."

"Then why don't they come out of the closet and talk to me about it?"

"Perhaps they don't want to be made a fool in front of everyone if you choose to reject them. If you like their gifts, do you have a reason to dislike them?"

"I don't want a relationship where he just gives me a bunch of gifts. Hojo did that and it was suffocating. I'm sure his intentions were good from his view point. But honestly I don't need a lot of stuff."

"What did this Hojo guy give you that you didn't like?"

"Fruit baskets, various ointments, flower assortments, mixed chocolates, various medications, various shoes to solve various problems; he even brought me a fruit cake once. I could've used that thing as a hockey puck!"

"You don't like chocolate? Or shoes?"

"I like chocolate, but not the dark kind and I like nice shoes, not medicated-type shoes. I don't have any problems that need to be fixed."

"I see. Did this Hojo guy do anything else?"

"He pretty much stalked me. Every time I left the house he showed up wherever I went and did one of those 'We just keep running into each other' things trying to pin it all on me. He asked me out incessantly. I couldn't even attempt to spend time with another guy without Hojo butting in. He even tried to convince people we were engaged! And he never even asked me!"

"Would you have said yes if he did?"

"Hell no. He was so stuck up with being the 'only man' for me when he still wasn't giving me the one thing I wanted. He just smothered me until I couldn't take it anymore and moved."

"So you wouldn't go back to see him?"

"Kami no." Kagome shook her head. "I'd rather be stuck in dating limbo for eternity."

"… Well let's see if you choose that over your admirer." Nekozawa offers her a hand to help her up and gently tugs her to her feet. They resume the walk to the Ootori estate, where Kyoya is found pacing back and forth in front of the gate.

"Where the hell have you been?" He is immediately beside his sister once he spots them. "And what is Nekozawa doing here?"  
"He offered to walk home with me onii-chan." Kagome replies; unfazed. "We decided to take a short walk in the park on the way here. It's not like I didn't have the time to spare."

"Why didn't you tell me you changed plans?"

"Because it was none of your business. Besides, Nekozawa and I are friends."

"And when did this happen?"

"In the park nosy. Under a shady tree. All alone. Together." Kagome draws everything out just to get a rise out of him, and it works much to Nekozawa's amusement.

"_Friends_ better be the ONLY thing you two are! And even that is stretching it!" He pushes her past the gate and shuts Nekozawa out. "Go home dark magic user."

"Bye Nekozawa-san! See you… sometime soon!" Kagome waves as her brother drags her into the house.

"Bye Kagome-san!" Nekozawa waves back before adding softly. "You'll see me sooner than you think…"

**-This - Is - A - Line - Of - Movement -**

Kagome pushed her brother away as the door closed behind them, ignoring his angry words in favor of traveling upstairs to her room. She quickly locked the door behind her and turned to find that someone had been there; someone had entered her room and altered it. Candles had been lit and placed evenly around the room in pairs of three; her old record player had been pulled out and waltz music was playing softly; the red drapes around her bed had been tied back and something left on the bed. She neared it slowly; hesitant to find out just what she had been left. There was a halter-top red velvet dress with a slightly protruding skirt that would reach a bit above her knees, a pair of matching red sandal-like shoes that tied up the leg. And placed neatly on her pillow was yet another note.

_ Dear Kagome,_

_ I request that you join me for dinner and a dance this evening._

_ Hopefully Yours,_

_ Umehito Nekozawa_

"Dear Kami… why didn't I think of this! He practically told me it was him at the park! I thought of a cat when I read the first note! Damn it I'm so stupid to not have seen this coming!" Kagome whacked herself in the head. "I even called him Neko-san I'm so dumb!"

"Kagome? What's all the yelling about?" Kyoya's voice floated in from the hallway.

"Onii-chan I got asked to dinner tonight." She answered, moving to the door to talk to him.

"By who?"

"Nekozawa-san. He sent me gifts."

"Absolutely not."

"Kyoya, he's not a scary person. He's actually really nice. I might… like him…"

"So I take it these were romantic gifts, if the music I hear is anything to go by. If you go you should be prepared to commit yourself. Otherwise stay home. Do not go if you're going to turn him down or you'll never make it out of that place alive."

"He's not mean like that. Although he did trick me with those cards earlier… but I suppose I should have seen that coming really. Besides the host club he's the only male I've actually interacted with. And I don't like anyone at the host club. Besides… I had a really good time with him at the park…"

"Tell me _exactly_ what happened at the park."

"He just did a tarot reading for me and we talked. Geez, it's not like he touched anything but my hands."

"You removed your gloves?"

"Well yeah, it was a tarot reading."

"You let him touch your hands?"

"We only exchanged the cards and it was only a second or so. Calm down, you'd think he'd of taken my virginity with the way you're acting."

"HE BETTER NOT –"

"Onii-chan that has never happened. And what if Nekozawa is the right person? Shouldn't he be given a chance? You're files said that he looked different then what he appears. I'd like to find out for myself."

"You call me if _anything_ happens. And I mean _anything_."

**- This - Is - A - Line - Of - Movement -**

Later that evening Kagome stepped out of the black limo that picked her up, dressed in the red dress and shoes left on her bed, with the rose placed in her locker hooked into her hair with ribbon and with the chocker found in her desk clasped around her neck. "Well, here goes." She shakes herself out a little before stepping through the front gates, candles lighting the whole way to the front door. "Guess he's shooting for a romantic evening right from the beginning." She takes her time walking up the path, observing the estate. Every window has a candle, lighting up everything for her view. As she reaches the door it swings open to reveal – **THE END**

**But not really cause there's at least one more chapter. You'll just have to wait for it though cause this took a while. Ja ne.**


	5. The Beginning Pt1

**Ch.5** – The Beginning Pt1

The entrance was littered with dark drapes and candles, hiding anything of interest from view yet giving her plenty of room to move around. A pair of double doors lay open to the left where candles continued to lead her. The sound of music lured her in to find a small table set for two and a cleared floor area. The table was decorated with a red cloth, silver plates and utensils, goblets decorated with constellations and rose petals scattered around the floor. "…Beautiful…" Kagome murmurs to herself.

"I'm very please you are enjoying yourself." Kagome turns to find Nekozawa dressed to impress in a black tux with matching shoes, white shirt and red tie. She noticed his hair wasn't dark like it was when she first met him, but a golden blonde.

"…You colored your hair?"

"No my lovely maiden, tonight you see the true me." He bows before offering her his hand. "Please, allow me the privilege of escorting you to dinner." She allows him to lead her to the table and he proceeds to pull her chair out for her before filling her cup with red wine. Two servants appear to serve dinner once Nekozawa has taken his seat. The meal is quiet until dessert is brought forth. "I am truely honored that you decided to join me for dinner this evening, Kagome-san."

"How did you get into my room? My locker? How did you know I liked this kind of wine? That this type of ice cream was my favorite?" Kagome bombards him with questions.

"I would not make such an effort to get my affections across if I was not fully prepared. I realize we have only known each other a couple of days, but I implore you to grace me with a chance. I wish to share everything with you." He gets up and offers her a hand. "Please join me in a dance."

"…" She accepts his hand and he whisks her off onto the cleared dance floor. "Unfortunately I have heard empty words before, Neko-san. How do I know that this isn't just a passing fancy?"

"I have never wanted to dance with another." He spins her. "Never wanted to dine with another." He dips her slowly. "Never wanted to share my home with another." He pulls her close. "Never wanted to show who I truly am to another." He continues. "Never wanted to share everything with another." He spins her away. "Never thought about another so much." He pulls her back and catches her. "I've never felt this way before… my heart yearns and my soul cries out… for you." Within the blink of an eye Nekozawa is kneeling before her, a velvet box in his hands. He slowly opens it to reveal a delicate silver band with vine-like designs. "Kagome…" His blue eyes meet her dark brown ones. "You would have my complete adoration if you would become my Dark Princess."


End file.
